Quiet On Set
by Deonne
Summary: Movies always tell of the one that got away, of the long lost love returning, or of new love fighting barriers. But what of the actors in the movies. Can a relationship work when history mars one's reputation and shines on the others? Would you hide or fight for the one that holds your heart?


**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Quiet on set**

 **Written for:** **Chartwilightmom**

 **Written By: Deonne**

 **Rating: M 18+ only. Language, lemons, and lots of fun**

 **Prompt used: Bella gets into Edward's Limo**

 **Summary: Movies always tell of the one that got away, of the long lost love returning, or of new love fighting barriers. But what of the actors in the movies. Can a relationship work when history mars one's reputation and shines on the others? Would you hide or fight for the one that holds your heart?**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

 _Thank you to the amazing Tammygrrl for beta-ing this for me. It was short notice and she pulled through with amazing results._

 _Last year this amazing was my first year in the FAGE world, I was scared at how I would go as it was the first time I'd been given particular prompts to use for a story. What scared me more was that I was to give someone else's prompts to write one for me._

 _This year… I have been given the author who wrote for me for my FAGE recipient, and in honour of her amazing work that she did last year I went right out of my comfort zone. I have never been able to write, let alone write a story using canon characters, and yet for one Miss Chartwilightmom I have done that._

 _So I hope you enjoy my first ever completed Edward and Bella story._

Gently he pushed me down, his body covering mine, our eyes never breaking contact. The intimacy was something I had never felt before with any other.

"Why? After three years you're here, I don't understand." I whispered as my heart thumped painfully fast against my chest.

"Because, I can't stop myself." He murmured as he gently laid the softest of kisses on my neck.

My gasp was all he needed to know. I was willing to be here, with him, he sent my world spinning. I had wanted him to see me for so long, not as his boss's daughter, or his friend's sister; but me as a person… a woman.

"We can't, my dad would fire you, and you need this job." I jerked back from his touch as things fell into place. We'd never be able to truly be with each other while he worked for my family.

"Then I'll quit, I can always get a new job." His hand rose to softly cup my cheek. "As long as I can have you, I don't care what the world says. About our age difference, or that I worked for your family, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you."

Slowly, most likely to not scare me he bent down, only to stop just before he touched me. The challenge staring me in the eyes as his bounced from one to the other of mine. It was only seconds later that I ran my hand up his arm before pulling his soft lips to mine, my eyes closing when everything started to blur.

My fingers combed through his messy hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder with each passing moment. His hands that I had dreamt about touching me trailed down, coming to rest on my shoulder and playing with the strap of my dress. The callousness of his touch so different to what I had previously felt before. It wasn't soft even though his touch barely skimmed over me.

"Can I have you?" he asked as his lips mapped the most sensitive places on my neck.

"Jake?" I asked somewhat lost in his touch.

"Please, I need you." I could hear the desperate plea in his voice, see it in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Don't hurt me please." I whispered, my plea bringing a lone tear.

"You're my life." He vowed, the sincerity ringing from every word uttered from his lips.

Gently he kissed down my neck and shoulder once more, trailing behind the gentle caress of his fingers pulling down the small strap from its resting place. His heated breath sending fire through my body, I couldn't hold the soft moan that reached my lips.

Slowly he retraced his lips' movements until they once more met mine once… twice… three times before he swept his tongue across my lips. I didn't hesitate, giving myself to him like this was without a doubt well out of my comfort zone; yet it felt so natural, so freeing.

As his tongue slowly met mine, I let my hands take a mind of their own. I could feel his muscles slowly stretch and contract as his body moved, the power hidden behind the layers of material left me feeling safe. I knew I could take care of myself if needed, yet, I knew he could protect me far better than I would ever be able to do.

"Please…" he whispered as I felt the softest of tugs at my breast.

Slowly arching my back, I felt his hand move towards the hidden zip of my dress, the tension in the material gone as it lowered down.

"Fuck me you're beautiful." The awe in his voice shocked me. No one had ever spoken to me like that, as if I was something precious.

A new kind of need arose within me, a hunger for something more than just words and touch. I wanted him to feel the same way, to know someone looked at him the same way. Tugging at his clothes, I needed to feel more of him, to feel his skin touching mine. Understanding my need, he pulled his jacket off as I worked at the buttons of his dress shirt, only catching ourselves as he got tangled in the buttons of his cuffs.

As soon as the material lay on the floor, he went back to laving kisses across my neck, paying special attention to the small bone that protruded from there. The sucking and licking had me moaning, arching up into his touch, and my dress to slide down causing more of my breasts to be exposed.

I felt as his fingers worked to bunch the silk, until finally the small bra I had worn underneath became visible. Between his touch, the lace of the bra and finally being exposed to his hungry eyes, my breaths came out in pants.

His fingers swept across my chest, his eyes only occasionally leaving mine and sweeping down to the exposed flesh. I couldn't help but close my eyes, I was drowning in the very being of him. Gasping, my eyes flew open as I felt his hot mouth wrapped around my nipple, and my body arched further into his mouth as shivers engulfed my whole being.

Never had I ever felt like this.

He lavishly sucked, nibbled and licked me through the lace on one side while his hand held the other, gently kneading it. His eyes once more locked with my own, the undeniable lust overridden with emotion. I watched on as he played my body so well, groaning as his fingers slowly slid behind me and unclasped before pulling my bra away from me.

"Oh god," moaning as my eyes closed, watching as he took my nipple was not possible. I couldn't hold back as my back arched off the seat, offering up more of my skin to his mouth, and my hand roughly pulling at his hair. I could feel his smile as his lips wrapped around me, I just couldn't find it in me to care.

After what felt like a life time and only seconds at the same time, I felt those same lips travel across to the other side; kissing and sucking his way across the valley between my breasts. His soft moans only adding fuel to the need growing within me.

"Cut." Alice Brandon called from her chair some distance away.

My body jerked as reality crashed down on me. I knew I'd have to almost live as the character when I took on this role, but I never thought I would lose myself in it. I was beyond mortified at how wet I had become with his body over me. No doubt my cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Thank you Isabella, I know showing your breasts was not in the original scene, but you did an amazing job. We'll make sure that once the final edits have been done, that they will be tasteful." She smiled from her seat before turning towards the assistant director and her husband to talk about what was happening tonight.

"You know for someone who's meant to be a vixen between the sheets, you do blush like a virgin." My co-star and apparent pain in the ass Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well that is the idea isn't it, you taking the innocent little girl and making her some sex symbol right? Do you mind?" I asked as I pushed against his shoulder.

The shot was without a doubt the most risqué I'd ever done, not to mention that I was also doing my first semi-nude shot. Our current situation called naturally for a closed set and very minimal stage crew. I was thankful that those crew still here had turned away the minute that Alice had called for the scene to end.

What I wasn't so thankful for was when Edward dropped his hips so that I felt his erection nestled between my thighs. I couldn't help but gasp or stop my hips from rising slightly to meet his.

"Do you think I mind?" he hissed.

"Get off." I whispered only for him to laugh as he rose from his position mumbling something I didn't want to know.

Standing slightly unsteadily, I fixed up the dress, taking a quick glimpse to make sure nothing was showing or any evidence to the current predicament of my panties, I headed for my trailer. I was mortified at my how I couldn't control my own actions to having Edward leaning over me, how it affected me in more ways than I wanted to admit.

"Isabella, Edward. A problem has come up with one of the other members of the cast. We have to cancel the rest of the day's shoot. If you don't mind we'll meet up on set in the hotel tonight at say nine? Hopefully the jack ass will get his shit together by then or else I'm recasting, screw the studio's rules. I can't have an ass holding up my movie." She gestured towards the trailers, grumbling about idiots with little to no talent using their cocks to get parts. I did not want to know whatever she was going on about.

"Thanks Alice. See you tonight." I smiled before heading towards the trailer. I didn't look back to see what Edward was doing, I wasn't stupid enough to. I knew if I did look back my eyes would look for his green ones.

Stepping in and closing the door I sighed as I noticed that once again my assistant had left a pile of notes for me to go though. I loved Angela, and couldn't wait until she came back from her honeymoon. The replacement that the agency had sent over, Jessica, was more of an air head than my mother was. She was no doubt wandering around the set looking for Mike the light technician so they could find a dark corner.

Deciding that I needed to get out of the character in more ways than one I stripped out of the dress –only realizing that I'd left the bra on set –and removed my makeup. I sighed as I realised that in his eagerness to portray the passion and heat of the moment, Edward had left a small hickey on my neck. Make up were not going to be happy.

I'd just finished pulling my robe on when the sudden and insistent knocking on my door scared the bejebus out of me. Quickly tying the sash I looked through the small window, not seeing anyone. I assumed it was Jessica since she had a tendency to forget the knock we devised since I wasn't giving her a key to the door… Two more weeks and then Angela would be back.

"Jessica we talked about this. Use your knock… you're not Jessica." I groaned as I opened the door and saw Edward standing to the side.

Pulling the sides of my robe tighter, and crossing my arms across my chest; I never felt more exposed. The simple cotton material the only thing hiding my modesty. I watched as he turned towards the steps, his eyes going everywhere as he climbed the first stair.

"What are you… you can't come in… I mean…" I stuttered as he stepped closer and closer, ultimately pushing me back and into the wall behind me. I heard the door close as I stood there, unquestionably looking like some fan girl meeting their idol for the first time.

"Shut up." He mumbled against my mouth before he took possession of it. His hands going to the mess that was my hair.

There was no softness to this kiss, no build up or gentle seduction. He nipped at my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth. I couldn't help but gasp, letting him stick his tongue in my mouth. I'd never been kissed like this, not in any movie I'd done and definitely not in real life. The burn from earlier on set now ignited into flames.

He moved his lips from mine, drawing a whine from me. I felt him chuckle against my jaw as he nipped and nibbled across my skin. I didn't care, I'd never had a partner who took charge, soft gentle caress, but nothing like this… animalistic, primitive, possessiveness for right now.

"I've wanted you for so fucking long," he groaned as my body finally caught up with the moment, and my hands mapped out his still bare chest.

"You're this Hollywood sweetheart that's untouchable. The angel on the fucking tree top that's so beautiful to look at but you don't dare to touch." He mumbled as he made his way down my neck, finding the hickey he left earlier. "I'd say I was sorry, but we both know that's a fucking lie."

I groaned as he jammed one of his long legs between mine and pushed forward. I could feel his cock against my hip and there was no denying that his thigh was pressing down on my most intimate of places.

"You like that, don't you. I bet if I looked down, those little panties would be soaked through. Even this sorry excuse for a robe would be drenched." He continued as he slowly began to rock back and forth against me.

My eyes shut as I gave into what my body screamed for. Gradually I began rocking with him, the friction on my body making me needy.

"That's right little girl, fuck yourself on my leg. So fucking sexy, all messed up and giving in. I've pictured this so many times, but still you blow me away." He mumbled before thrusting a little harder.

I gasped, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against my thighs, the pressure building from our movements and his words so dirty… I'd never been as turned on as I was right now. Grabbing hold of his face I pulled him towards me.

"Fuck yeah," he sighed before our mouths crashed again.

Teeth, tongue, lipping, sucking; nothing was held back. There was no battle for dominance between us, it was too raw to even try. Instead we just gave in to what our bodies wanted. His hands travelled down my body, yanking the sash opened and exposing me to everything.

As one hand rose to my breast, the other grabbed hold of my leg and pulled it up, opening me up to more of his touch. I threw my head back, breaking the kiss as he continued to rock against me.

"So fucking wet, aren't you. I can feel it through my jeans. Has anyone else been able to make you this wet, you're practically dripping on me. These panties aren't stopping anything are they?" the roughness of his voice along with our movements had me skyrocketing towards my release.

I cried out when he stopped rocking against me, so close to cumming that I just couldn't help but teeter on the edge. He was playing me, and doing it well. I didn't know what I wanted to do more, hit him or kiss him. I felt as his calloused hand ran up my thigh until it reached the where my inner thigh met my hips. The stifled groan against my neck and the hot air from his lips had me want more.

"Oh god. Please," I didn't recognise my own voice as the whimpered words left my mouth. I'd never been so needy, so turned on before in my life.

"I was planning on it." He whispered before the sudden loss of panties became irreverent and his talented fingers traced the opening of my pussy.

"Dear god, you're soaked," I heard him mumble as he ran his finger up and down before he slowly pushed one inside me. "Warm, wet and so fucking tight. Can't wait till it's my cock in you and not my finger."

Slowly he began to thrust back and forth, curling his finger as he continued. My head thrown back at the one touch from him. It was heaven and hell. There was no way I'd be able to say no to him. No, he was definitely a dangerous man.

It wasn't long before he added a second and then third finger into me. I groaned at each addition, knowing that I was most definitely going to be sore after this. While I was no innocent rose, I was highly inexperienced out of the two of us; and I knew that this would change everything.

"I can feel you, you know. I know you're so close to cumming all over my fingers. I'm going to taste you one day. Right from the source." His dirty words sending me higher and higher until his thumb tapped my clit.

His mouth covered mine, swallowing my cry as my body trembled. His fingers continued to rock in and out of me, rubbing and hitting something inside that would send me tumbling once more into an abyss.

"Now that was definitely something I want to see when I'm deep inside you. You look fucking amazing when you cum, the feel of you just squeezing my fingers… fuck I almost came like a virgin just from the image of what you'd look like around my cock." He murmured as I finally felt what was going on around me.

I watched as slowly he brought his fingers to his mouth, his eyes watching as mine jumped from his to his hand. I couldn't look away as he slowly sucked each digit into his mouth. My breath hitching once more from the erotic image before me. His groan didn't help my legs from trembling, my body only upright from his still pressed close to me.

"God, you taste good. I going to taste you from the source one day, and you will let me. But not now, right now I want to be deep inside you, feeling your walls squeeze the fuck out of my cock as I fuck you so hard against the wall. I going to watch as your eyes roll back and listen as you scream my name."

"Fuck me…" I mumbled as I pulled his head forward, kissing him with everything I had in me.

I felt as his hand run down my side squeezing my breast before heading further down and tugging at the button of his jeans. I watched as the button and zip fell apart, and the head of his cock stood proud over the elastic of his boxer briefs. A small amount of cum leaking from the tip had me licking my lips.

"Next time. Right now I need to be in you." He chuckled as he continued to tug off his jeans from his waist.

My breath caught as he pulled my thigh once more up over his hip, I cried out as he ground his still somewhat covered cock up and down my slit. I moaned, rocking my hips in time with his.

"Last chance to back out little girl." He whispered softly, his hand slowly pulling down the final piece of clothing between us.

"Oh god, please." I moaned as I rocked more forcibly against him.

Grabbing hold of his member, he rubbed once… twice… three times before he thrust deep inside me. I yelped at the sudden fullness I felt, even as he stretched me only moments before, it was still a slight burn as he entered me. I watched as his eyes slammed shut, his lips drawn into a tight line and his body locking into place.

"Fucking hell you're tight." He moaned as he slowly pulled back slightly.

For the first few thrusts he went slowly, allowing me to get used to his size. I could see that he was holding back more and more with each movement. After a few more I could feel the muscles relax both inside and my thighs, so that on his next thrust in I couldn't stop my hips from grinding down on him.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that little girl. Hold on." The grittiness of his voice only magnified as he bit down on my neck while pulling my other thigh over his hip.

With the next thrust, I found out exactly what he was holding back. My head bounced off the wall. I cried out louder than I thought I ever could as he set a punishing pace with each movement.

My hands wove into his hair, tugging on the strands as he fucked me hard. His mouth kissed, nibbled and licked across my neck, I was sure that the small mark that was there before was now something that could be seen from space. I couldn't find it in me to care, the make up would cover it up.

"So good, don't stop." I pleaded as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I don't plan to," he mumbled into my hair.

Locking my legs around his waist as I felt one of his hands slid between our bodies it only took seconds until I felt my body tremble once more as I screamed his name out. I could hear his curse and my name come from his lips as the rocking changed, the once punishing pace to the more forceful rutting as he came.

We, well, he stood there for a few seconds before his hands once more took hold of my legs and he carried me towards the bed. He turned as he sat down, still holding my body close to him.

"That was torture," he sighed as he ran his hands slowly up and down my back.

"I don't know if I'd call that torture. I'd say it was fucking amazing." I laughed breathlessly.

"Don't get me wrong, that was fucking amazing, as you said. I was talking about on set." His words shocking me somewhat. It was his idea to hide us, he didn't want to see my name as just another one on the long list of co-stars he'd been linked to in magazines.

"You know I don't care about what they say, I know you want to protect me, but I am a big girl." I watched as his eyes darkened slightly as I talked about his need to save me from the bad. It was a beautiful gesture, but it killed me to have to stay away from him. I hated sneaking around.

We both groaned as I lifted up slightly, feeling the sudden loss of him inside me. For the last three months we'd had to sneak around behind the studio's back. The studio wanting to bring in the whole bad boy image and girl next door being able to co-exist without sleeping together. Edward was afraid that once they found out about us, we'd be plastered all over the magazines.

It didn't matter that pictures had already surfaced with us going out in a group with the rest of the cast, or having dinner with Alice and Jasper as if it were a double date. Rumours had been circling for a while already. And as much as I loved just a select few knew about the two of us, I wanted to be able to go out and hold his hand. I wanted to be able to kiss him whenever I wanted to. But most of all I wanted to call him mine.

We laid down, my back to his front while his arms held me close. I could feel as he kissed my head over and over. I could tell his thoughts were miles away, lost inside his head as he broke everything down bit by bit. I'd seen him do it with the movie we were currently filming, I'd seen it when he was on the phone with his agent denying whatever the press had printed about him that time. But mostly I knew that lost feeling from each time in the past month I'd brought up not wanting to hide _us_ anymore.

"You really don't want to hide? You don't care what the press are going to say, do you?" he whispered into my hair.

"No, I don't care. You've shown me you're not that asshole they print all over the papers and magazines. All I care about is you." I smiled as I turned in his arms, my head coming to rest on his chest.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow? After filming?" I asked, my smile so big I couldn't help it.

"Isn't that what I'm meant to say?" he laughed as he hugged me close.

"Well, you were taking too long." I giggled as his fingers found the ticklish spot in my side.

"How about you come to dinner with me tonight then?" he smiled before pulling me up and kissing me once more.

The sudden banging of my door as it flew opened stopped me from answering even though I was nodding like a loon. Jessica was fixing her hair babbling on about Mike wanting to take her home for the weekend if she wasn't needed. I doubted she would have noticed that we weren't alone or that either Edward or I weren't dressed except for when Edward cleared his throat as he threw the covers over us.

"Oh. My. God." She squeaked as she stumbled out of the trailer.

"Two more weeks and Angela is back," I moaned as he chuckled.

"So I guess our secret is out anyway? Come to dinner with me tonight." He asked once we'd both gotten ourselves under control.

"I'd like that…" I smiled as he pulled me up once more and planted a kiss on my lips.

Yep, I'd really like that.


End file.
